


Huron

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begrudgingly Soft, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eruri - Freeform, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: Levi's nightly rituals often include turning down the house, and contemplating the man with whom he shares a bed.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Huron

There isn’t much to say when he comes in this late. July has arrived with a vengeance, and with Erwin working from home, he is certain that hours have now transpired with the air turned off. Sure enough, Levi is welcomed by a wave of humidity that has already had its way with the century-old wood of their front door.

Even this close to midnight, Levi can feel the obnoxious film of sweat that’s glued his thin cotton shirt to his chest. Empty threats and little reminders that for some creatures, mortality is still a thing. Amazing, Levi thinks, that his condition has excluded him from the process of aging, only to leave the more cumbersome aspects of humanity hovering right over top of him.

It’s a blessing, he supposes. Gifts or tricks, whatever it may be. Erwin finds it charming. But then, Erwin has never grown attached to a community, only to leave it for several generations and return to strangers with borrowed faces and familiar names.

A lyke-wake dirge if ever Levi did hear one. Maybe this was meant to be his purgatory. The cost for making an incorrect decision on the cusp of his first death, destined to engage with the banging echoes of this world until kingdom come.

But that can’t be right, Levi decides. Because Erwin is here. One of only a handful of happy accidents in a life that Levi works hard to maintain with a severe degree of calculation. He isn’t young anymore, and had imagined he’d run out of patience for brightness and whimsy a long time ago.

As it turns out Erwin is many things, the aforementioned included. But he is also complex. A labyrinthine puzzle of a man who doesn’t intimidate easily, if at all.

In the beginning, it’d taken the better part of a year before Levi showed any signs of succumbing to Erwin’s persistence. Even then Levi had tried to throw him off, only to find himself sought after with nothing short of fondness and aggression.

Erwin sleeps so well in the heat that Levi finds it bewildering. He can hear that easy, slumbered breathing from across the house, comfortable as can be. Can make out the placid thrum of blood moving through those warm veins, and yes, Levi smiles because of it.

Levi cracks open a few more windows before joining his husband in bed. Takes his time turning off the handful of lights Erwin had kept on out of courtesy. As if Levi ever had any difficulty moving in the dark. But that’s not the point, now is it? 

He’s careful when sliding beneath the cotton bedsheet, already a bit too warm from Erwin’s body heat. Levi watches Erwin breathe, decides it’s best to be grateful, and not complain. Just as the heat will always come, so it will eventually go. Likewise, it’d taken nearly three centuries to come across a man who would keep a light on for him. And one day, for one reason or another, that man will also move on without him.

Knowing Erwin, his departure will most likely occur by the forced hand of death. Levi can’t imagine there being anything natural or simple about it. That’s if Erwin has any say in the matter, that is. Yet another cruel trait of that old acquaintance--mortality. Always in charge, and wildly unpredictable.

But then, occasionally so is Erwin.

For now Levi just sighs. Reaches out and pushes the hair away from Erwin’s damp forehead. Levi can’t help but roll his eyes and smile when the sheet gets drawn all the way up to that strong jawline, an almost childlike tug until the fabric covers his chin.

He’ll never comprehend how Erwin manages to savor this detestable heat. But if nothing else in life, Levi has learned to accept that one does not always need to understand what is in front of them in order to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some vampire Levi fics lately, and it seems to have saturated my mind. But I loooove it.


End file.
